Un Duo Pas Comme Les Autres
by Minuit666
Summary: Deux personnes différentes. Une rencontre pas comme les autres. Et pourtant un duo de choc. Je n'ai aucun droit sur Generator Rex.
1. Chapter 1

Une fille trop intelligente pour son bien

Rien. Le vide. Le noir et rien d'autre.

Voilà la toute première réalisation qu'elle fit. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle les avait déjà ouverts.

Elle tourna la tête et vit de la lumière s'échapper du bas de la porte à sa gauche. Elle se redressa du sol à l'aide du mur, s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. La lumière l'aveugla très vite. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour que ses yeux s'ajustent à la luminosité, et découvrit une énorme pièce aux murs entièrement blanc, un bureau contre le mur en face d'elle, une porte d'un blanc cassé à sa droite, un porte par laquelle elle est sorti était entièrement rouge et une simple ampoule allumée au plafond.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser. Elle retint son souffle automatiquement alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce vide (enfin pratiquement vide). Elle ferma hermétiquement les yeux en espérant que l'homme soit là pour l'aider mais quand la voix froide et coupante comme la lame d'un couteau, résonna dans la pièce et elle sut que s'en était finit d'elle.

 **« Je n'ai pas envie que mon génie meure d'** **asphyxie** **. »**

Elle prit une lentement inspiration toute tremblante.

 **« Maintenant tourne toi vers moi. »**

Elle secoua la tête négativement et serra son t-shirt entre ses poings.

 **« J'ai dit : tourne-toi !** Crie l'homme. **»**

Elle sursauta de surprise et se tourna vers l'homme. L'homme devait faire à peu près 1m80, dans la vingtaine, assez musclé, il portait un costume chic, ses cheveux noir peignés avec soin sur le côté droit, ses yeux bleus comme la glace la fixer, un froncement de sourcil prononcé, les traits du visage plutôt fin, une légère barbe accompagnée par une faible moustache.

 **« Un homme d'affaire ?** Se demande-t-elle. **»**

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait depuis 5 petites minutes et qu'entre-temps l'homme s'était rapproché pour être juste devant elle.

 **« Tu aimes ? C'est ta nouvelle "maison". Derrière la porte rouge c'est ta chambre, tu y trouveras un lit et une armoire, ici c'est ton bureau, tu travailleras pour moi et fera tout ce que je veux. Si tu veux manger ou aller aux toilettes, tu taperas trois fois contre la porte blanche. Pour te doucher on viendra te réveiller à cinq heures du matin et tu devras te changer avec les vêtements qu'on te donnera. Oh et si tu veux boire, on t'emmènera quatre bouteilles d'un demie litre pour trois jours. Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de cette pièce sans y être invité ou suivit par un des hommes en charge de toi,** lui dit l'homme. **Compris ?** Continue l'homme.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi je suis ici ?** Demande-t-elle incertaine.

 **\- Tu es là parce que ton intelligence n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de mes collèges surtout en un si jeune âge,** dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

 **\- Je vais devoir faire quoi ici ?**

 **\- Des calculs, des programmes, des schémas, des comptes bancaires et tous se qui t'es demandée.**

 **\- Et si je refuse ?**

 **\- Tu n'auras pas intérêt,** lui répond l'homme d'une voix grave. **»**

Il se tourna et commença à partir vers la porte. Quand sa main posa sur la poignée, elle lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

 **« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu,** lui fit-elle remarquer.

 **\- De ?**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Un homme d'affaire,** lui répondit l'homme nonchalant.

 **\- « J'avais donc raison. »,** pense-t-elle **. Non, pas ça mais votre nom,** reprend-t-elle à voix haute.

 **\- Antoine Besso. »**

Mr Besso sortit de la pièce et la porte se referma sur la forme frêle d'une petite fille.

Le nom de cette fille ? Rosalys, née le 20 Février 1997. Kidnappée le 19 Décembre 2002.


	2. Chapter 2

Un garçon de famille scientifique

 **« Je n'ai pas le temps,** lui dit la voix d'une femme. **»**

Voilà ce qu'on lui disait constamment : "je n'ai pas le temps", combien de fois il l'avait entendu cette phrase ? 100, 200 peut-être 350 fois, qui sait, il avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps.

Il comprenait, après tous ses deux parents étaient des scientifiques et son frère faisait lui-même des études pour être lui-même un scientifique alors bien sûr qu'il comprenait surtout quand ils sont chez des « amis ». Quand il parle « d'amis », il parle des personnes qui payent pour les services de ses parents, des clients en somme mais ses parents on dit qu'il devait les appeler « ami ».

Ils étaient dans le salon à discuter avec un de leur dit « ami » et lui s'ennuyer à en mourir.

 **« Votre fils à l'air de bien s'ennuyer,** leur dit leur « ami ».

 **\- Je le craint Monsieur Besso et j'en suis désolé** , répond le père du garçon.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Salazar, je suis sûr que ma fille se fera un plaisir de jouer avec votre fils,** rassure Monsieur Besso.

 **\- Nous ne voudrons pas vous déranger,** lui dit la femme de Monsieur Salazar.

 **\- Mais non voyons puisse que je vous le dis,** insiste Besso avec un sourire réconfortant. **Alexander aller chercher Rosalys** , ordonne-t-il un de ses majordomes.

 **\- Bien Monsieur,** dit l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement. **»**

Ledit Alexander sortit du salon et alla chercher la petite Rosalys. Il revint 2 minutes plus tard, seul. Il s'avança vers Monsieur Besso, se pencha et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage de Monsieur Besso devint aussitôt grave.

 **« Monsieur et Madame Salazar, voulez-vous m'excuser mais il s'avère que ma fille ne se sent pas très bien et que je sois obligé de prendre congé de vous.**

 **\- Je comprends, nous allons vous laissez dans ce cas,** dit Madame Salazar. »

Les Salazar serrèrent la main de Besso, Violeta attrapa la main de son fils et sortit de la maison accompagnée par son mari. Une fois dehors, ils attendirent des cris et des bruits d'objet cassés provenant de la maison.

Le mari regarda sa femme alors que le petit garçon semblait confus en les regardant.

 **« Papa ? Il se passe quoi ?** Demande le petit garçon.

 **\- Tu restes ici mon grand, compris** ? Lui dit son père.

 **\- Mais papa...**

 **\- Pas de "mais". Violeta, tu viens ?**

 **\- J'arrive. »**

Rafael et Violeta se rapprochèrent de la maison et sonnèrent à la porte. Monsieur Besso ouvrit la porte quelques minutes après, complètement débraillé.

 **« Que puis-faire pour vous aider ?** Demande-t-il un ton innocent.

 **\- Voyez-vous, je crains fort que ma femme est oubliée son manteau au salon,** l'informe Rafael.

 **\- Que je peux être sotte, de temps en temps,** ajoute-t-elle en se tapant la tête.

 **\- Oh, entraient je vous prie,** fit-il en se poussant de la porte. **»**

Rafael et Violeta rentrèrent et Monsieur Besso les suivirent en laissant la porte d'entrée légèrement ouverte. Monsieur Besso les accompagna dans le salon et les aida à chercher ledit "manteau".

Le petit garçon poussa la porte, entra et s'aventura dans la cuisine pour y trouver une jeune fille inconsciente au sol. Il se précipita vers elle et la secoua pour la réveiller. Quand il entendit un faible gémissement, vit ses yeux papillonner, il arrêta de la secouer et l'aida à s'asseoir.

 **« Ça va ?** Lui demande-t-il. **»**

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

 **« Tu sais parler ? »**

De nouveau un hochement de tête.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »**

Elle tourna la tête autour d'elle, se leva, attrapa une serviette et un stylo avant d'écrire quelque chose. Elle tourna la serviette et il lut ce qui était marqué dessus avant de lui demander :

 **« Donc je conclus que tu n'as pas le droit de parler à des inconnus ? »**

Hochement de tête.

 **« Je m'appelle Rex Salazar,** se présente le petit garçon. **Voilà je ne suis plus un inconnu, maintenant tu peux me parler,** fait-il tout fier. **C'est quoi ton prénom ?**

 **\- Rosalys,** répond-t-elle hésitante.

 **\- La fille de Monsieur Besso ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sa fille mais oui.**

 **\- Maintenant tu viens ?** Demande-t-il après un moment.

 **\- Aller où ?**

 **\- En sécurité. »**

Rex lui tendit la main. Une fois qu'elle l'a attrapée, il la hissa sur ses deux pieds, et l'entraîna discrètement et silencieusement dehors. Il la cacha dans la voiture et se remit à sa place initiale.

Ses parents revinrent tout en présentant leurs excuses à Monsieur Besso et ils rentrèrent tous les trois (Rex, Violeta et Rafael) dans la voiture, quand celle-ci démarra enfin, Rosalys se permit de lâcher un soupir soulager.

Kidnappé le 19 Décembre 2002 et libérée le 11 Janvier 2004 par un petit garçon. Rosalys se mis à vivre de nouveau.

Le mot qu'elle a écrit ? Un simple "au secours" qui changea tout.


	3. Chapter 3

La Jeune Fille Enlevée

 **« Comment ça : « elle a disparu » !?** S'exclame la voix d'un adolescent.

 **\- On a plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis hier,** répond une femme.

 **\- Comment elle a fait pour disparaitre comme par magie ?** Demande de nouveau le jeune homme.

 **\- On pense qu'elle a été enlevée,** lui expliqua un autre homme.

 **\- Pourquoi on voudrait enlever Minuit ?** Questionne-t-il perplexe.

 **\- Pour son intelligence,** commence la femme.

 **\- Pour son aptitude à se battre,** ajoute l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

 **\- Pour toutes les informations qu'elle possède,** renchérit un autre homme.

 **\- Pour son physique,** continue un chimpanzé.

 **\- Bobo !** Crient toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

 **\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai.**

 **\- Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Minuit à plusieurs qualités qui peuvent attirer beaucoup de gens à vouloir l'enlever, tu comprends Rex ?** Demande un des hommes.

 **\- Je sais mais justement, elle sait se défendre alors comment elle a pu se faire kidnappée ?** Demande encore Rex.

 **\- On a pu l'assommer ?** Propose Bobo.

 **\- L'importance n'est pas de savoir comment mais le « où » de « où est-elle enfermée » ?** Demande la seule femme présente.

 **\- Holiday a raison, faut trouver l'endroit où elle est enfermée,** déclare un des deux hommes.

 **\- Mais comment ? On a aucune trace,** remarque Rex.

 **\- Chaque problème a une solution hermano,** dit un des hommes.

 **\- Compliquée soit-elle à trouver,** finit l'adolescent. **C'est la phrase préférée de Minuit,** fait Rex avec un sourire.

 **\- Caesar as-tu trouvé quelque chose** **?** Demande l'autre homme. **La connaissant, elle a dû laisser des indices.**

 **\- Je n'est trouvé qu'une violette sur son lit.**

 **\- Une violette ?** Demande Bobo perplexe.

 **\- « Un secret gardé », peut-être ?** Propose Holiday peu sûre d'elle.

 **\- Quel secret dans ce cas ?**

 **\- Je pensais que ce serait plus dans « vous avez de la mémoire »,** déclare Rex.

 **\- Pardon ?** Demande un des hommes.

 **\- Minuit parle le langage des plantes, on est tous d'accord là-dessus mais je sais que certaines fleures ont un double langage. Dans le cas de la violette, c'est « garder un secret » ou « vous avez de la mémoire ».**

 **\- Depuis quand tu sais ça ?** Demande Bobo.

 **\- Bah… Pour être franc, je viens de le découvrir.**

 **\- Souvenir ?** Enchérît son frère.

 **\- Ouais, c'est comme quand elle est là, certaines choses me reviennent selon ce qu'elle fait.**

 **\- Fascinent,** fait Holiday.

 **\- Et ça te le fait que quand tu es avec Minuit ?** Lui demande son frère.

 **\- Pour l'instant oui.**

 **\- On se penchera sur le sujet plus tard, pour l'instant il faut la retrouver,** déclare Six. **»**

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler et essaya de réfléchir sur des potentiels suspects ainsi que les endroits où la jeune fille aurais pu être enlevée. Pendant un long moment à arpenter la pièce, aucun d'entre eux ne put s'enlever de la tête que ce soit Van Kleiss qui est fait le coup au point que Rex sortit de la pièce pour aller vérifier quelque chose. Caesar ouvrit la bouche pour partager le fond de sa pensée :

 **« Sommes-nous vraiment sûr que ce soit un enlèvement ?**

 **\- Tu penses qu'elle aurait fuguée ?** Questionne Holiday.

 **\- Ça ne serait pas la première fois,** remarque Six.

 **\- Sauf qu'elle ne laisse pas d'indice habituellement,** raisonne Rex.

 **\- Peut-être elle veut qu'on joue à un jeu ?** Propose Bobo.

 **\- Un jeu ?**

 **\- Pas bête, Minuit adore jouer à des jeux comme cache-cache, chat perché et autre. Peut-être que cette fois c'est une chasse au trésor,** confirme Holiday.

 **\- Alors que pourrait être le trésor ?** Demande Caesar.

 **\- Le trésor, c'est elle,** intervint la voix énervée de Rex alors qu'il les rejoignait.

 **\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** Questionne Six.

 **\- Une note sur le sol de sa chambre, elle a du tomber sans que mon frère s'en aperçoive,** déclare Rex en donnant la note à son frère.

 **\- Et que dit la note ?**

 **\- « Je récupère ce qui m'a été volée il y a longtemps. Si vous voulez la retrouver, il suffit de savoir qui je suis. »,** lut Caesar. **»**

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce après que Caesar est fini de lire la note, tous regardèrent dans le vide en se demandant qui pouvais être le kidnappeur jusqu'au moment où Rex fit apparaitre ses Smack hands et envoya plusieurs tables valser dans la salle, faisant sursauter tout le monde.


End file.
